They Care Too Much
by potterwarrior
Summary: Rose Tyler and the Doctor love each other more than they could ever say. They are the best of friends, but each thinks that the other doesn't want any more than that. When Rose sees the Doctor cry, she just can't help latching onto him. If you like it, I will add to it. If you don't like it, I will still add more to it! Please review. Rated T to be safe, well, somewhat safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are numerous stories out there about the 10****th**** Doctor and Rose Tyler, but really, do they ever get old? Please enjoy and review!**

The Doctor was seated in a chair, by the swimming pool. He was intently re-reading _Les Miserables_, and was nearing the end of the large book. As he read the final pages, he shed a few tears. _I hope Rose doesn't decide to come in-oh, I thought too soon._ Rose Tyler had waltzed right into the room, humming to herself and wearing a pink bikini, a towel draped over one shoulder. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the Doctor. He was wearing swim shorts, and, she noticed suddenly, had tears running down his face.

"Doctor!" She hurried over to him. He looked up in time to see her briefly before she pulled him into a tight embrace. He chuckled slightly and set the book down. "Now, Rose, what's brought this on?" He patted her back a little, but ended up just running his fingers along her spine. Rose's eyes turned a bit more black than brown as she murmured, "You were crying."

"Oh, Rose, come on now!" He laughed playfully. "It was only while I was focused on the book! Now that you're here, you've taken the tears away!" Rose smiled and laughed with him, but she did not pull away. Not knowing why, the Doctor continued to hold her.

"I guess by now, I just care too much." Rose climbed into the chair with him, not breaking their embrace. She simply cuddled him, thinking of how just the sight of him shedding a tear over a book had caused such an impulsive reaction in her. After a few moments, she remembered that she had come to the pool to go swimming, and fancied cuddling her Doctor in the water, instead.

"Say, Doctor, why don't you just stop reading for a while, and we'll get in the water."

"Why, of course!" He abruptly scooped her up, bridal style, eliciting an astonished yelp from her lips, and carried her into the pool. He then proceeded to flip Rose over, dunking her in the water. She sprang back up, flabbergasted. "Oi, you!" She practically tackled him, dragging him underneath the water. They splashed and dove and dunked each other like young children until they were both exhausted. Rose floated around a bit, and continued her earlier thoughts on the Doctor. _He's my best friend, my own personal alien, could he be more though?_

Meanwhile, the Doctor was having similar thoughts. _I've called Rose Tyler my companion, friend, pink-and-yellow human, stupid ape, even…all I want to call her is something that she most likely doesn't want. If only I could call her my lover._ Swim shorts becoming uncomfortably tighter, the Doctor realized that it had become late, well, late by their wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey standwards on board the TARDIS.

"Rose, you look tired." The Doctor mused, reaching out to cradle her head in his hand. She looked sleepily up at him, and said mischievously,"You're right; I don't think I could _possibly _even lift myself out of the water, let alone walk to my room."

The Doctor was at a loss for words. What was she saying? What was she implying? He had no idea, yet he lifted her up once again. After carrying Rose out of the pool, he proceeded to wrap them both in the towel Rose had brought with her, as they were very wet. "Rose Tyler, I do not believe you are awake enough to find your way to your room. Therefore, I may just carry you to mine." He knew he was being a little dicey here, but Rose still had an impish grin etched upon her face. The Doctor, taking that as a good omen, transported her out of the door, and down a hallway to his room.

"I reckon you care too much, too." Rose stated, recalling what she had previously told the Doctor. He smiled at her as he gently laid her upon the navy blue duvet. Rose propped herself up on her elbows, with one knee bent, watching the Doctor like a cat. "Doctor, you've forgotten something." He was hanging the towel over the door, and said, "What's that?" Rose rolled her eyes, and replied in a subtly suggestive voice. "We're still in our swim things."

"Ah, right, that we are." Rose's eyes had darkened significantly, but she was very surprised, and a little annoyed, when he walked out the door, and came back a minute later with set of Rose's fuzzy pink pajamas. "Here you are, then! I'll go put on mine." He opened one of his dresser drawers, took out his navy blue pajamas, and walked into his bathroom to change. Rose inwardly groaned. _That oblivious alien! _

Rose changed, and pulled the sheets over herself. A minute later, the Doctor came out and climbed into bed with her. "Well, off to sleep, then! Tomorrow, well, whatever you consider as tomorrow, I'll show you something amazing: the waterfall moon of Quantuare. You'll love it, Rose. Rose?" She had fallen asleep, as she truly was very tired. The Doctor pulled Rose very close to him, stroking her hair. He murmured, more to himself than to her, "Oh, Rose, I can never tell if you are dropping hints to me, or not. If only you weren't oblivious to the way I love you." He sighed. "But perhaps it's for the better." He reached over, and turned out the light on his bedside table. He kissed her forehead as he snuggled in close to her. "Goodnight, love."

Completely unknown to the Doctor, Rose Tyler smiled in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Magic Ferry Ride

**Thank you all for loving this story! Here is Chapter 2!**

Rose was not at all inclined to opening her eyes the next morning. _I had a great dream, could never happen, though. _She ran her hand over the duvet, and got a miniature shock: the duvet felt different. It didn't have that silky sheen she was accustomed to. Her eyes flashed open. She was not in her room full of pink things, and this was not her bed. _Oh my God, it wasn't a dream. I remember it now. _She smiled, and then frowned. _It wasn't good enough to be a dream; the Doctor does not actually love me. He isn't even here, for goodness' sake! _Rose jumped a little when the Doctor broke her silent reverie by bursting in the door with a tray of food.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you finally decided to wake up! I've been awake for hours! We've landed on Quantuare, just so you know! We can't actually park the TARDIS on the waterfall moon. Oh, you're going to have a really great time. This moon, Rose, _is_ a waterfall! It just keeps pouring water from a mountain, which circulates around the entire moon. That's because of the gravitational pull from the four stars surrounding Quantuare. Anyway, I made oatmeal for us, and it's only slightly burnt." He set the tray on the bed, and sat next to Rose, who had let him ramble on while she thought of things that she really wanted him to say.

Rose laughed at him. "How do burn oatmeal?" She picked up a bowl, and spooned some of the stuff into her mouth. It did taste burnt. The Doctor grimaced sheepishly. "Well, I may have forgotten to put the water in." Rose grinned even more, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor poked her gently. "Now don't look at me like that! You know that we are both rubbish at cooking anything." They continued to eat, and then Rose went away reluctantly, to get ready for the day.

Wearing a blue tank-top with a pink jacket, Rose wandered around the console room, waiting for the Doctor. "Rooooose! Rose, where did you run off to?" The Doctor was walking about the hallways, searching for his beloved companion. He finally made his way to the console room, and practically ran to Rose, lifting her into a tight embrace. "Oh! Um, what?" Rose was caught entirely unawares. The Doctor set her down, still holding onto her arms. "I couldn't find you anywhere. Why do you go off and hide from me?" Rose laughed. "You were getting ready to go, silly! Where would you want me to be?" The Doctor froze a little, thinking of exactly _where _he wanted Rose Tyler to be. "Well, I suppose I don't really have an appropriate response to that, but we do have a lovely waterfall moon awaiting us, so, allons-y!" Rose gawked at his answer for a second, and then took the hand he was offering her as he opened the TARDIS door.

They stepped out, blinking into the bright sunlight. "Ah, here we are, then. I do believe there is a ferry going over the moon fairly soon." He led Rose to what appeared to be a ticket booth, and went into the short queue waiting to board the ferry, which looked like a normal ferry, except that it was obviously rocket-powered and hovered a few feet off of the ground. They finally reached the front of the line, where a neon orange, scaled woman handed them each a ticket with her tentacle when the Doctor showed her the psychic paper. As they boarded the ferry, he whispered. "Apparently, we are the king and queen of Alfranqua, and we had specially reserved tickets." Rose smirked. "I guess we'll have to put on a good act, then. We don't want to arouse suspicions." The Doctor couldn't help but thinking, _oh, it's not suspicions we're arousing…_

Once all of the people and other organisms had ascended the ramp to the ferry, it took off, heading for a tunnel that led into space. Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's middle, thinking of how this little holiday could be really romantic, if the Doctor was into that sort of thing. Being her rather bold self, she asked, "Doctor, what does a Time Lord consider as romantic?" The Doctor, who she expected to be a bit taken-aback by this question, simply sighed. "Well, it depends on the Time Lord, really. I would regard it as going from intensely passionate to soft and loving, whispering sweet nothings that mean everything…even just holding you on a ferry full of people, gliding over a never-ending waterfall, I-" He paused, looking away from her, and out over the raging, tropical moon to which they had just arrived. "I suppose humans don't have the same opinions, though. Rose's mouth hung open a little. "Well this human _does_."And with that, she wrapped her arms around him, one hand in his hair, as she pulled him into her, kissing him with a tender passion. She felt him immobilize as he registered what was happening. Then, not caring where they were or who was there, he responded, pulling her even closer, meshing them into one. When they stopped to take a staggered breath, they were both looking at each other so intently, with an incredible amount of love, that they did not see who was standing, stunned, behind them.

"Well, it's about time, you two!" said Captain Jack Harkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving So Soon?

The Doctor and Rose spun around. "We were just, uh, well." The Doctor stammered. "Getting acquainted?" Jack finished. Rose smiled, and took the Doctor's hand. "Hey, Jack, it's great to see you!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, Rose. We both know it's not _me _you wanted to be seeing today, given that lusty look in your eyes." Rose, blushing profusely, tried to laugh off Jack's comment, but the Doctor simply raised an eyebrow. "Lusty looks, eh? Well, I couldn't blame her, then. After all, I am quite-" "Doctor!" Rose clamped her arm around his head, shutting his mouth with her hand.

Jack looked slightly envious of them for a second, and then shook his head. "Anyway, Doctor, I found something that I need you to take a look at. It appears to be an uprising of a tiny alien force on the island of Madagascar. The problem is, these tiny aliens are spreading out, and there have been reports of disappearances in many countries." The Doctor frowned. "Well I'll be glad to take a look at it." Rose nodded. "We'll be there." She gazed at the Doctor intently. As much as she loved saving people, and being with Jack, Rose really wanted some alone time with the man she had kissed passionately on a romantic ferry going over a ceaseless waterfall. Jack noticed this look and excused himself, saying he needed to obtain his invisible ship from the top of the ferry before it was somehow noticed.

The Doctor pulled Rose close to him as they leaned out over the railing. "You know, we can leave for Earth anytime you want, and just set the coordinates to this present, as opposed to the future present." Rose understood this discombobulated logic, and smirked, tongue poking out a little. "We could find the most secluded spot, on the most remote planet, if you want." She indicated what she meant with her eyebrows. The Doctor's hearts lurched, and he let out a shaky breath. "That sounds great." Rose's grin widened, and then disappeared a little too seductively for being in public. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, a little nervously.

Soon, they found themselves back on Quantuare, making their way for the TARDIS, hand in hand. They finally reached it, and went inside. Suddenly, Rose was on him, kissing erratically every bit of his face, lips mostly, moving very quickly, hands touching every bit of him at once. The Doctor didn't have a chance to register what was happening before his tan suit had been unbuttoned. "Rose." He breathed out. "Um, Rose? Rose maybe we should…" Rose gasped out, "Yeah, your room or mine; doesn't matter to me." He sighed. "Um, Rose, maybe we should…not do this now." He extracted her hands from his unbuttoned shirt, but made no attempt to re-button it. Rose had turned into tempestuous storm in seconds, and did not calm down easily. She did manage to pacify herself enough to simply stand there with her arms wrapped around him. "Yeah," she breathed. "I guess we _did _only just have our first, un-possessed, not in danger, kiss today. I can wait a while." She leaned up, lips on his ear. "But not too long, Doctor."

She broke away from him, and went up to the console. "So, we off, then?" He was momentarily frozen, and then clapped his hands together, racing around, pulling levers and things. "Right, next stop, Madagascar! Oh, yes!"


End file.
